The present invention is directed to an apparatus for the loading of wet, rope-form fabric, typically not necessarily tubular knitted fabric, into a container in a uniform, evenly distributed manner to facilitate the subsequent extraction of the fabric from such container.
In the dyeing of tubular knitted fabric, for example, an elongated length of such fabric is placed in a closed vessel for processing, typically under pressure. At the end of the operation, the wet fabric is withdrawn from the dye vessel or jet and deposited in a container, from which it is later removed for further processing, often at another location within the plant. In many such processing operations as presently practiced, the wet fabric is withdrawn from the dye jet or other vessel by a lifting roller or the like and simply deposited by gravity in an accumulating pile in the receiving container. In such a procedure, the rope-form fabric tends to build up in a somewhat conical pile in the container, and from time to time the pile topples to one side or another so that, as the container is filled, the entire cross section of the container is occupied by the deposited fabric. Such a procedure results in significant problems at the next stage, however, when the fabric is withdrawn from the container. These result from the fact that the periodic random toppling of the fabric piles can result in tangles, and frequently requires that fabric be forcibly pulled out from under overlying layers of later-deposited fabric.
There are mechanisms known to the art for distributing the deposit of fabric into a vessel, representative of which are, for example, mechanisms shown in the Carter et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,615, the Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 1,342,190 and the Jefferson U.S. Pat. No. 1,531,788. While such apparatuses presumably are functional, they have not been widely adopted in the trade, possibly because of complexity, and therefore cost, or lack of reliability, or a combination of these and other factors.
In accordance with the present invention, a novel and improved mechanism is provided for effecting a desirably distributed deposit of wet fabric into a receiving container, in such manner that the fabric is evenly distributed in layers over the cross section of the container, and thus enabling the fabric to be subsequently withdrawn from the container free of tangles, knots, excessive resistance or the like. The apparatus of the invention is of a highly simplified and economical design, rendering economically attractive and beneficial for widespread installation and use, yet is durable and entirely reliable in operation.
In accordance with the invention, a distributing guide, preferably in the form of a tube, is positioned to receive fabric at its upper end and to discharge it by gravity from its lower end. The guide is mounted for pivoting movement on a ring-like rotary support. The rotary support is in turn rotatably mounted by a concentrically positioned support ring, which in itself is rotatably mounted in a stationary frame.
In a preferred and advantageous form of the invention, the concentric support ring is configured about its peripheral area with a cam surface, cooperating with the pivotally mounted distributing guide. The arrangement is such that, as the distributing guide is rotated relative to the support ring, the coaction between the distributing guide and the cam profile controls the angular orientation of the distributing guide such that fabric is distributed in a desired manner over the entire surface of the container below. In the mechanism of the invention, the support ring itself is rotatably mounted and is driven to rotate at a different speed than the speed of rotation of the distributing guide. Accordingly, a complete cycle of angular motion of the distributing guide, under the control of the distributing cam, requires several revolutions of the distributing guide.
Although the operations of the new mechanism are functionally ideal for the purposes intended, the mechanisms involved are simple, reliable and capable of economical manufacture.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and to the accompanying drawings.